Monster Girls at Camp Half-Blood
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Darling-Kun and the girls are in Manhattan unaware that they have stumbled into the Greeks territory known as Camp Half-Blood. Will the girls be sent to Tartarus or will they make it back to Japan? Or will Darling-Kun become aware of his Godly descent.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first cross over. I don't know how well it will be but please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Darling-kun and the girls were wondering the forest of Manhattan when Maiis' ears picked up the sound of metal hitting against metal. "Guys hold up, I hear fighting. Where there's fighting there's people, where there's people there's food, and where there's food there are beds." She said as she slithered toward the sound of sword fighting.

"Maii wait!" Darling-kun said to her as they raced after her, when they met up to her they saw two teens in Greek armor dodging and parrying each other. "Annabeth we are being watched" the boy said parrying the girls attack. "Whoever is watching please come out now!" The girl said in a demanding voice.

Darling-kun slowly got up from the bushes he and the girls were hiding in "hi my friends and I are lost. We were wondering if we could get directions to our hotel." He asked them as Suu was molesting Maii for her sweat. "Suu get off… no not there… ahhh" Maii moaned as Percy was stunned and wonder if he should send the squirming and moaning Lamia to Tartarus.

Annabeth charged at Maii but was blocked by Cera "I bid thee not to harm Maii. Just wait until Suu is done madam." She said as Annabeth stepped back "fine, why you are with these monsters anyway?" She asked Darling-kun as he explained to them about the Extraspecies homestay program back in Japan.

"Wait so there's an Exchange program in Japan?" Percy asked as he capped his sword when Papie come up to him "hi I'm Papie, Papie the Harpy." She said to the Greek hero with a smile "and this is Suu" she said as Suu walked up to her friend and began to lick him.

"Hey w-what are you doing?!" he screamed as Suu was absorbing his sweet from practicing swordplay with his girlfriend. "Suu must be dehydrated, this happens when she needs water. She will absorb even your sweat." Darling-Kun told the demigods as Percy was trying to get Suu off of him.

After Suu got off of Percy both he and Maii recovered from their intense orgasms as Annabeth was about to give them directions to their motel a roar sounded through the forest as something was coming their way. "Get to the camp!" Percy said as the group made their way but was blocked by a familiar monster with half of his left horn missing.

"Oh gods you have got to be kidding me!" Percy said as he ducked to avoid a swing from the ax. "Is that a Minotaur?!" Yelled the girls as Annabeth parried a swing to save Darling-kun.

"Annabeth get them to the camp. I've got a score to settle with this brute" Percy said as he charged into battle. "He's going to die" said Darling-Kun as he was being yanked by the blond haired girl. "He won't, he fought that beast before. He'll be safe, here we are." The girl said as she stopped in front of a sign written in ancient Greek "I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of battle and wisdom, grant these monsters and mortal into Camp Half-Blood!"

-Percy POV-

With the human and monster girls out of the way I was free to attack my old foe. "How would you like to lose the other horn pal?" I said to get the man-bull angry as he recklessly charged at me.

I stepped to the side as he got his other horn stuck in a tree. When I saw chance I slammed my sword into his skull as he turned into golden dust. "How pathetic" I said as I ran to meet up with the others.

-Normal POV-

With Annabeth and the group safely in camp, Cera noticed a centaur heading towards them. "Well hello handsome" she said as Chiron simply nodded at her. "Annabeth why have you brought them into our home?"

"We were attacked by a Minotaur, the same one Percy fought on his first day he came here." She told him as he looked at the new guests "hm, very well. I am Chiron and you may stay here as long as you need." "Wait, you can't be the one who trained all those heroes in those Greek myths." Darling-kun said as he looked at the mentor "the one and the same" Chiron said with a chuckle.

Percy met up with them only to see Darling-kun pass out. "Master!" Cera yelled as she caught him.

"To bad he isn't a son of Poseidon like me" Percy said as Mero came over to him "are you really a son of the sea God?" She looked at him with wonder in her eyes "yes I am miss mermaid". She bowed to him as low as she could in her wheelchair "It is truly an honor to meet you young lord" she said as Percy blushed at the attention he was getting. "What are you talking about you tragedy freak? I mean he's cute, but not as cute as Darling-Kun."

Mai said as she looked at her passed out lover "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU SERPHITIAN BITCH! Ah, forgive me young lord that was inappropriate of me in your presence" she said as she bowed her head in shame. "It's okay ma'am" he said as he patted her head.

"Thank you sir and by the why my name is Mero" she said as the group went to put Darling-Kun in the Apollos cabin to get him healed. "Don't worry ladies he will be as good as new with these guys around." Annabeth said to them as the five girls got around their lover to be with him as the medics began to help the passed out Japanese man.

-Next Day-

As Darling-Kun woke up he saw the girls surrounding him with their heads on his bed that he was placed on. "Well looks like you're finally up. If your feeling up for it you and the cute girls are more than happily enough to join us for breakfast?" said a brown haired, scrawny kid with a bow and quivers strapped on his back "thank you, we will" Darling-Kun said to the Apollo boy as the girls started to wake up.

"Good morning Husband" Papie said as they all stretched "good morning girls, what do you all say we go and get some breakfast?" Darling-Kun said to them as they all smiled as Maii helped him to his feet "thank you Maii." He said as he and the girls left the cabin.

-Mess hall-

"Look who's up? How are you feeling mortal?" Percy asked Darling-Kun as he, along with the rest of the campers, put a portion of his meal into the fire. "I'm good my name is Kurushu Kimihito" he said as Percy shook his hand. Mero started to poke Darling-Kun to get his attention "who is that beside the fire?" She asked as Percy saw the goddess of the hearth.

"Come on let me introduce you guys" Percy said as he went over and bowed to her. "Good morning Lady Hestia" "good morning Pecerus. What brings your friend and tamed monsters to my hearth?" She asked as she motioned for Percy to stand "this mermaid wanted to know who you were Lady Hestia."

Percy told her as her eyes met Darling-Kun, when she did the eyes grew brighter as the fire from the hearth swirled around her. "Everyone shield your eyes!" Everyone closed their eyes until the light dimmed and the swirling fire went back to the hearth. In Hestia's place stood a male deity with two pairs of arms.

"Who has summoned me to this Western godling camp?" He asked as both pairs of arms crossed his chest "I can't believe it. Maii, everyone you all need to bow" Darling-Kun said to them as he bowed low to show his respect to the deity of the hearth. "So it was you" he said as Darling-Kun was shaking "w-what do you mean Lord Kōjin?"

"What I mean boy, is that you are just like these Western demigods. You are the son of the Sun Goddess, Lady Amaterasu." Kōjin said pointing two left fingers at Darling-Kun. As Maii heard this she thought "well that explains why Darling-Kun is always so warm."

* * *

Japanese Deities

Kōjin: God/Goddess of the hearth, fire, & kitchen. Was also called Kamado-Gami, the God of the stove. Had two pairs of arms and supposedly three heads.

Amaterasu: Goddess of the Sun, one of the major deities in Shinto belief, her name means "shining in heaven".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my readers, I enjoy seeing you favoriting/following my stories and my profile. I want to say thank you to MizoreShirayukiFan for pointing out Miias misspelled name.

* * *

When Darling-Kun received the new information the Japanese God of the Hearth, Kōjin, he reverted back to his Greek form of Hestia. "What ... happened? I remember some deity taking control. Not my Roman form, it was something ... alien." Hestia said woozy as the fire flickered.

"Are you alright miss?" Crea asked as Hestia nodded "Yes I'm fine centaur" Hestia said as everyone went back to their tables. "Percy I believe you and your friend should go and see Rachael." Chiron said to the young adult as Miia rubbed against Darling-Kun for warmth.

"Who is this Rachael young lord?" Mero asked as she was eating crawfish on Poseidon's table. "She's a friend of ours who happens to be the host of the Oracle of Delphi." Annabeth said as she hugged her boyfriend as she noticed Papie was eating chicken as Suu as eating the rest of everyone's food. "Kurushu aren't the Harpy and mermaid eating their own kind?" Annabeth asked as the girls rubbed their bellies.

"Trust me, I was trying to fix meals without using any fish or chicken based products but they seem fine with cannibalism." Darling-Kun said as he gave them a smile "so where is this Oracle?" Darling-Kun asked as Chiron asked them to follow him to the Big House.

"Percy take him to the attic, I have a feeling this prophecy will be unlike anything we have faced before." Chiron said as Crea eyed his muscles. "Should we go too?" Suu asked as she rippled, unsure of what was in the attic.

Annabeth told them no as the girls nodded sadly. "Tell Rachael I said hi seaweed brain." Annabeth asked as he nodded as the boys went up into the attic.

Darling-Kun looked around and saw items with little notes on them. "What is this place? It looks like a museum" he asked as he saw a make-up kit and on the bottom it read, 'Silena Burthrem, Daughter of Aphrodite, Traitor of Camp Half-Blood, Titan War, Spy for the Titan Lord, Kornos'. "No this place is where we put spoils of war, some of these we keep from remembering our friends' untimely passing." Percy said with a sad look on his face as he looked at the kit.

"Come on Kurushu, follow me" Percy said as he and Darling-Kun went to the back to find a redhead with paint of her hands and clothes. "Hi Percy, kan'nichiwa Kurushu" she said bowing to the son of the Sun Goddess. Darling-Kun bowed back as Percy told his friend that they needed a prophecy.

"I'll see what the spirit tells me." Rachael said as she sat down in a chair as the green mist of the Oracle seeped into her pores as her eyes began to glow and her voice doubled. "What the heck is this?" Darling thought as he heard the prophecy.

 _"The tamer of the East and warriors of the West shall prevent the Lords of Time from resurrecting. Death shall join in times of need. Thy tamed beasts protect their master and warriors from the untamed._

 _The princess shall owe debt to the prince of the sea. The daughter of Athena shall concur her arachnophobia as bondage keeps the time Lords at bay. Tamed beasts seek revenge for their masters' death."_

Rachael shook lightly as the green mist evaporated from her. Percy walked over as she opened her eyes "you okay?" He asked out of concern, she nodded back smiling softly. "So what now?" Darling-Kun asked as he had he arms crossed.

"For now we need to get you ready, we need to see what weapon is best for you and your girls." Percy said as the guys went back down to the Big House, when they came out Darling-Kuns houseguests all hug tackled him. They were all frantically asking him if he was okay, which Percy assured he was.

While Annabeth and Chiron were hearing the prophecy the Oracle had spoken from Percy they all had one thought in their mind. "Kronos" they all muttered as Darling-Kuns group decided to let him go from their hug as he made their way over to Percy. "Who is Kronos?" He asked as the girls circled around him as Percy's group shivered as they all remembered the Titan war.

"Young man, Kronos is the Titan of Time, he is a power-hungry villain who once tried to destroy Olympus, which is now the Empire state building here in New York. As for this other Lord of Time, I do not know who it is." Chiron said with a look of worry on his face. "Since I have to f-face my fear, I take it you an Arachne?" Annabeth said as she shivered more, only for Percy to put his arm around her.

"We do, her name is Rachnera along with our newest houseguest, a dullahan named Lala. She is what you would call a Grim Reaper, or an Angel of Death; but they are both back home in Japan with a friend of mine." Darling-Kun said as Percy showed them to the weapons storage room, where they had everything from guns, archery, daggers, swords, ect. "Pick whatever you feel is best suited for you." Percy said as Cera and Miia went towards the wall that held the sword.

Papie looked around with Suu and didn't find anything that suited them, as for Mero, she went with a spear, as Miia picked two twin swords and strapped then to her back. Crea went with a real version of her sword that she always carried as for Darling-Kun went with a bow as his main weapon and a sword as his side-arm.

"If everyone is ready we will teach you guys how to use your weapons. First off, Kurushu, you will be with the Apollo archers while Crea and Miia will be with Annabeth and me, and then we will train you in swordsmanship." He said as they nodded. "Papie and Suu, you girls can train in evasion, and Mero… oh Gods help me, Clarisse, daughter of the God of War will help you with the spear."


End file.
